A polyurethane adhesive containing polyester polyol has been known as a weather-resistant adhesive composition for outdoor industry use such as for building materials and solar battery panel materials.
Patent Document 1 discloses a layered product comprising a polyester film, a specific polyurethane adhesive and aluminum foil and a layered product comprising a polyester film, a specific polyurethane adhesive and a polyvinylidene fluoride film. It is also disclosed therein that the layered products as such have excellent resistance to moist heat for a long period. Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose layered products where three kinds of multi-layered films are adhered with each other using a polyurethane adhesive and it is also disclosed that the layered products as such have excellent resistance to weather.